Guardian of the Lemegeton
by CastellanArchDevil
Summary: Rizevim's master plan is changed when he finds the Ars Goetia and releases the beings inside. Now the Guardians of the Lemegeton have been released and will change the world for the better. NarutoxHarem. Hinata and/or Rias main.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

o~0~o

Hello, this is my first story on this site. It will contain lemons eventually but there will a warning at the start of that chapter. Just so you know this chapter is just a prologue so it isn't as long as the future chapters will be.

The harem hasn't been finalised except for the inclusion of Hinata, Rias and Akeno.

o~0~o

I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively. I only own the OCs that will be introduced.

o~0~o

Rizevim Lucifer, the son of the original Lucifer and Lilith, stood with his right hand man, Euclid Lucifuge. They were inside a cave that was sculpted into a temple from people long past, even longer than Rizevim himself, however the stone showed no signs of that degree of aging which was because of the sigils that were carved into each individual stone.

It was located so far underground there was no sign of a breeze coming from the surface, the air was stale and stagnant. It would have been hard to breathe for any normal person but these weren't normal, far from it. Both were Devils and arguably two of the strongest at that.

However the temple wasn't the reason the two silver haired Devils were here, their prize was right in front of them in the centre of the room. There was a stone podium that had an old, leather bound book floating above it in a cylinder of faint green light.

"Is that it sir?" Euclid asked.

"Yes, it's the real Ars Goetia." Rizevim replied, with a smile on his face.

"Is it really as powerful as the stories say?"

"Yes. Inside that book are four Devils that were on level with my father, if not stronger."

"If they are that powerful how is they came to be sealed within that book?"

"According to my mother, it took the combined efforts of the original Maou and God of the Bible."

That news shocked Euclid, it was unthinkable that the original Lucifer and God of the Bible would work together. As Lucifer had a deep seated hatred for the omnipotent being.

He moved his gaze from Rizevim to the book and just stared at it. "They really warranted that much of a threat?"

"Indeed."

"Which family do they belong to?"

"That's the thing. They don't belong to any family, no-one knows where they came from, they just appeared."

The fear was building within Euclid. "But sir if these Devils warrant such a threat and are as power as you say. Why are we releasing them?"

"We have to. They are part of the Master Plan." Rizevim answered, taking his first step towards the book.

He continued towards it until he was stood directly in front of it. He looked around the object to inspect it for any traps, as it seems whoever made this temple didn't want anyone getting this close with the amount and quality of traps Rizevim and his right hand man have had to overcome since setting foot inside the temple.

"Hmm, seems like they didn't expect anyone to get this far." He mused.

"It wouldn't surprise me sir. Some of them were even tough for us." Euclid noted.

Rizevim just nodded in agreement before reaching out to the book. He was cautious of the green light as his hand approached it, he placed his finger on to the light before quickly retreating it expecting pain. However none came and he looked at his hand to see no sign of damage which caused him to smile before snatching the book straight from the light.

As soon as the book left the light it faded away leaving the room only illuminated by the warm glow of the few torches positioned along the walls. This turned out to be the calm before the storm however as before either of them could revel in their glory a low rubble could be heard.

"What was that?" Euclid asked.

Rizevim didn't have time to answer his question however because the sigils on the stones cracked all at once before they spider webbed out to connect to the next stone. Bits started to chip off to the floor.

"Sir, we have to go!" Euclid shouted, getting a nod from his master.

Two magic circles grew from under their feet. Once they were full sized the two Devils started to sink into it before the roof collapsed, filling the space with stone and earth making it like the room was never there.

o~0~o

Inside a room, that mirrored the room Rizevim and Euclid was in, a white light rose through the floor flooding the room with it's light and illuminating something different in the centre of the room. Instead of the stone podium and Ars Goetia that was in the other room there was a column of spiraling roots leading to the roof. It had the letters N and L burnt on the front.

The light moved towards the column before stopping at the N and L.

"Guardian of Lemegeton, it is time to rise again and protect." Echoed over the room.

Once the echo faded the light continued into the roots and as if it breathing life into them they began to go from being a earthy brown to a vibrant green along with moving ever so slightly.

Apart from that nothing happened for at least a minute before the roots moved again as they retreated back into the floor. Once they were gone they revealed a shirtless young blonde man sat in the locus position. This was Naruto Uzumaki, Guardian of Lemegeton.

His chest wasn't moving, signalling he wasn't breathing but his skin was healthy and his hair was a vibrant blonde. It wasn't for a couple of seconds before his chest rose and his eyes twitched before opening, revealing deep blue eyes.

He stared into the darkness as his brain was processing the information of why he was released from his self imposed sealing and what the world has become since he was last awake. It wouldn't be for hours before he was able to sort out the extra information in his brain. He stood up slowly as his bones creaked and popped. Once he was fully stood up he stretched to get rid of his tense and tight muscles from sitting down so long.

"That's better." He said to himself. "So it looks like Amaymon, Corson, Ziminiar and Gaap are going to get out. This should be fun. Looks like God is dead as well, this is such a pain. I'm gonna have to go and talk to this Sirzechs." He moaned before a thought came into his head making him look round the room.

The room was empty now the column retreated into the ground. "Before I see Sirzechs I have to find Hinata." He said to himself before walking up to one of the walls. He pressed his finger to one of the sigils on the wall, setting it off.

The same thing happened to this room, like to other. The walls cracked and the roof collapsed but Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow and leaving the room to be consumed once again by the earth.

Echoing from the rubble came the word, "The world has changed and will never be the same again."

o~0~o

 **End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter One**

o~0~o

Hey, guys. Thank you for the positive responses to this story. The chapters will be between 2k-5k. For some of the reviewers; I won't bash Issei as he won't be in this story, Hinata will be in this story but she won't be the main as Rias will be.

 **Harem - Rias, Hinata, Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Irina, Xenovia, Rossweisse and Serafall. There maybe more… including Sona.**

o~0~o

 **I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively. I only own the OCs that will be introduced.**

o~0~o

It had been days since Naruto set out on his task to find Hinata and it wasn't going well. He had teleported to each continent on the planet and he couldn't sense Hinata anywhere, which he thought was impossible as he and Hinata shared a link so he would be able to sense her from thousands of miles away.

He knew she wasn't dead, as if she was he would have felt it and he would have destroyed the person who dared to touch a hair on her head.

While he may be the Guardian of the Lemegeton, Hinata was the Scholar of the Lemegeton and was the one who held the most power out of the two but she was also the weaker of the two.

At the moment he was stood on the peak of the Eiffel Tower looking over the Champ de Mars and beyond. It may have been the middle of the night, but the information he got from the light wasn't wrong, Paris was lit up like a Christmas Tree on Christmas Eve.

The breeze was blowing making him look like a masked vigilante. He now acquired two swords that crossed over his back. Along with a black jacket with an orange stripe on the right side with his hood up over a orange shirt and black jeans.

'Where the hell is she?' He thought, 'We agreed to be sealed in separate parts of the world but have an aura pulsing out for the other to find.'

He looked directly down at the ground, 300m below and leaned forward, letting his body lose his balance and fall. He could feel the air pass by his face and body as he cut through the air.

About half the way down four pure white bat-like wing erupted from his back, two from his shoulder blades and another two smaller ones from his lower back.

He followed the shape of the tower soaring parallel to the ground before rearing up so he gained altitude until he was level with the height of the Eiffel Tower.

He flew East to go to his next location. 'I will have to put the search of Hinata off for a few days. I need to see the Maou to warn them of the danger.' With the thought he flew off to the nearest waypoint of Earth and the Underworld.

o~0~o

It had been a couple of days since Naruto had been perched atop the Eiffel Tower but now he was sat on a very comfortable chair with his feet up on a circular oak table with another three chairs, much like the one Naruto's ass was in.

He had his eyes closed and relaxing into the chair when a smirk appeared on his face when he heard the commotion outside.

It just got bigger when the doors was flung open, he opened one of his eyes to look at the four people walking in. He had gain information on these four beings from the white light.

The first one to walk in was Sirzechs Lucifer but was Sirzechs Gremory before he took the Lucifer title. After him was Serafall Leviathan who used to be Serafall Sitri before gaining the Leviathan title. Then there was Ajuka Beelzebub, formerly Ajuka Astaroth before acquiring the Beezlebub title. And finally was Falbium Asmodeus, who was Falbium Gladys-Labolas before getting the Asmodeus title.

These were the the four Maou of the Underworld and at the minute they weren't happy. Naruto noticed the annoyed looks on their faces and knew exactly why they were like that. Although he did have a hard time taking Serafall seriously with her wearing a small pink magical girl uniform that didn't leave much to the blonde's imagination about what those bountiful mounds on her chest looked like, if it wasn't for the power he could feel coming from her then he would have thought her a joke.

'She must have come straight from filming that magical girl TV show she does.' Naruto surmised.

No, the two he was weary about were Sirzechs and Ajuka, both men were easily Super Devils just from the power Naruto could feel. Those two would be a challenge for him.

Now that's not to say Falbium wasn't anyone you wanted to underestimate, it's just Naruto could tell he was a lazy man and would take the easy way out as not to prolong anything if he could.

Deciding he had sized them up enough and given them ample opportunity to do the same he spoke, "Well hello there." He said with a small wave.

This just served to turn the annoyed looks to scowls, "Who are you and how did you get in here?" Sirzechs asked.

"Well sit and I will talk." Naruto replied, jumping up from the chair before pulling it out.

The Maou looked at each other before nodding and taking the blonde up on his offer. It just so happened that Naruto had been sat in Serafall's chair so she walked up to him.

He could see the tension in her muscles showing her guard was up and it wasn't going down anytime soon. Even with this he smiled and offered her the chair.

Serafall knew that if this young man was going to do anything to her her friends would kill him so she took a seat in the offered chair.

Once she was seated, Naruto looked down to make sure he wouldn't hit anything when pushing her in. However he got a site of something else entirely, the top of Serafall's shirt was extremely loose so he got a full view of her magnificent boobs.

He found out in that moment that the female Maou did not like to wear bras as he could clearly see the healthy pink nubs that were her nipples.

If it wasn't for his training with a certain pervert a jet of blood would be coming from his nose right now. Noticing the woman hadn't noticed him staring at her assets he saved the image to his memory and shook his head he looked up to see the three men just took their respective seats.

Naruto moved from behind the Leviathan and stood an equal distance between her and Sirzechs. All eyes were on him and it was silent until Sirzechs spoke up.

"Now we are all seated do you mind telling us who you are?" He said, disguising the order as a question.

Naruto smiled and nodded, "Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am the Guardian of the Lemegeton."

The four just looked at him in confusion before Ajuka asked, "The Guardian of the Lemegeton, as in the Lesser Key of Solomon?"

"Yes."

"Why would a grimoire about the 72 families written in the 17th century need a Guardian?" Sirzechs asked.

"Now that is where you're mistake. The original Lemegeton is much older than that."

While this peaked the interest of even Falbium, Sirzechs wanted to get back to the original question. "That's all well and good but what does that have to do with you somehow getting into the Underworld with detection and breaking into this room that is one of the most fortified places in the Underworld?"

"Everything actually as I'm here on business but I knew you didn't know anything about me so you wouldn't give me the time of day. So I needed to do something to get your attention." Seeing them nod he continued. " I am here to warn you a great threat is returning to the world."

The Maou looked at him in shock.

"Why should we believe you?" Falbium asked.

"This might help." Without saying another word Naruto released his wings getting wide eyed expressions of the four sitting in front of him.

"Th-Those are white devil wings." Serafall stuttered after reaching out to have a feel out one to see if they were real and if the leathery skin feel was anything to go by then they were.

"OK, continue." Sirzechs said.

"Well it started during the Great War. The three factions were at each other's throats; Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels were dying. But out of nowhere four Devils came and started slaughtering everyone, it didn't matter to them which faction you were from. They were known at the Four Kings of the Cardinal Direction; there was Amaymon of the East, Corson of the West, Ziminiar of the South and Gaap of the North."

He paused of a couple of seconds to observe the faces of the Maou. What he saw was what he expected, all of them were listening intently and this clearly was the first they had heard any of this.

"Seeing the threat these four possessed in that time the unthinkable happened. God, Lucifer and Azazel joined forces to take these four out."

Just as Naruto was about to continue Serafall asked a question, "How were these four able to take on the original Lucifer, God and Azazel? God should have been able to take them out easily."

"Because God was weakened. Just before the Great War started Trihexa, the Beast of the Apocalypse showed up. God took it upon himself to go against it and seal it. But it came at a cost of half of his power. Lucifer and Azazel were weakened from the war and they would have lost if God didn't seal them in the Lemegeton but he needed another person to help. It was decided that Lucifer would help as Azazel was the more level headed and could stop the war. So they sealed them and before they died they merged their powers of light and dark to create two beings. Myself and another named Hinata. We were tasked with protecting the Lemegeton as the Scholar and it's Guardian."

With that Naruto ended his explanation and to say the Maou were speechless would be an understatement. If it wasn't for the white devil wings that no other being in history had and the power they could feel coming from him that was both light and dark they would have laughed him out of the room.

"OK then. Say we believe you, why are you back and where is this Hinata?" Sirzechs asked.

"I can prove that I'm tell the truth by this." Naruto said, putting his hand out and to the surprise of the Maou, especially Sirzechs. Dancing around his hand was the black and red energy known as the Power of Destruction that was exclusive to the Bael clan with the exception of Sirzechs and his sister.

"H-How?" Sirzechs stuttered.

"Lucifer was the original Devil and God was the creator of the Angel species. So I can gain access to any Devil power of the Devils near me. Of course the better my relationship with the Devil the more control of the power I get. At the moment I can only access your power in its base form and it's weak." Naruto explained.

Sirzechs nodded. "Now back to the questions."

Naruto stopped the power in his hand before putting his hand to his side. "Yeah, OK. The reason I'm back is that someone has taken the part of the Lemegeton that the Four Kings were sealed in."

This shocked the Devils, "Wait part of?" Ajuka asked.

"Yeah, we split the Lemegeton up into five parts so no-one could have it's full power. All are hidden away but somehow someone found Ars Goetia. I'm here to do the job tasked to me by Lucifer and God to protect the world. I'd like your cooperation."

The Maou looked at each other and because they knew each other for about 200 years just by a look each knew what they needed to do. They looked back to Naruto and Sirzechs spoke up, "We need a night to talk about this, could you give us until tomorrow to come up with a decision?"

Naruto smiled and nodded, "I'm glad you need this time, I see the Underworld has been left in good hands." He said before turning and leaving the room.

Once the door closed the Maou looked back to each other, "So let's talk." Sirzechs said.

o~0~o

Naruto had left the room an hour ago and now was stood in another room. However this one was the Grigori, home of the Fallen Angels and his teacher. The room he was stood in was his teacher's office but no-one knew he was there.

He saw the scotch on the side table so he decided to help himself to a glass, he knew his teacher wouldn't mind.

He was sitting in his chair with his feet up on the desk when the door opened and his teacher came in staring intently at a couple of pieces of paper that he didn't even notice Naruto.

"Hey old man." Naruto said, getting a reaction out of his teacher.

Azazel was having a hell of a time with his Sacred Gear research but when he heard the voice he hadn't heard for so long he left it to make sure his ears weren't deceiving him and what he saw was exactly what he wanted to see.

"Naruto? Why are you here?" He asked.

Naruto's face turned to a frown, "I'm sorry but you know why."

Azazel's face "So they got out?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"I dunno. That failsafe we set up didn't tell me."

Azazel put the paper on the desk, "Dammit. They can't get out again!"

"You think I don't know that."

Azazel paused for a second to look around the office, "Wait, where's Hinata?"

"I can't find her. The pulse isn't working."

Azazel's face turned to one of confusion, "That's weird, I designed that pulse and it was perfect."

"Well what can I say, I can't find her. But that's not the problem now, I have spoke to the Devils and they seem on board we have to form a front soon."

"I can't do that at the moment-" Azazel started but was interrupted.

"What!?" Naruto shouted, standing up from the chair but was sent right back down when Azazel clonked him on the head.

"Quiet brat and let me finish. There is something going on in the Grigori that I need to sort out first, once that's done I will agree."

Naruto nodded while holding his head. "Thanks Master."

"Now, let's share a drink." Azazel said, getting a drink for himself.

o~0~o

It had been 24 hours since Naruto had met with the Maou and now he is back in the same room with the same four people.

"So have you discussed my offer?" He asked.

"Yes we have. However we have a request for you as well." Sirzechs replied.

Naruto looked with interest, "Ok, I'm listening."

"If we agree we would like to go to a town in Japan called Kuoh and keep an eye on two Devils for us."

"And they would be?"

"Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri."

o~0~o

 **End of Chapter One**


End file.
